Hyoko
Character: Hyoko Versions: V1: The Soaring Samurai V2: The Monsoon Wind V3: Dragon Drive '''Creator: '''Alex Park(APPictures) Hyoko V1(The Soaring Samurai) Hyoko was selected as one of the Yoshido's five Disciples in the Elemental Guardians, and was the one most favored by the Earthen Ronin himself. He was always the most proficient fighter of the group, stirring up envy among others at times. Hyoko did his best to stay humble, although his immense skill and elemental ability surpassed that of his teammates. Then came time for the procedure. Yoshido believed that human bodies were insufficient for strenuous fighting, and that robotic bodies were much more capable on the physical plain. While some, notably Kaito, were reluctant to undergo the process, Hyoko was eager to improve his own abilities and further prove himself to his teacher. After Hyoko underwent the operation, he emerged with an odd effect. His strength, agility, and stamina increased tenfold, but his elemental connection was dampened(as Kaito feared). However, Hyoko was so optimistic about the procedure that he barely noticed. Due to his intense vigor and zeal, his elemental connection barely decreased. The Death of Yoshido Hyoko took a massive turning point in his life following the death of his teacher, Yoshido. The two had just intervened in a local war, separating the two. Yoshido was on the verge of slipping over a cliff face, but was steadied by Hyoko. Hyoko was unable to pull his teacher up, as militants formed a concave behind him. The Earthen Ronin told Hyoko to get out alive, and that Hyoko's life was more important than his own. The Soaring Samurai escaped that day with a heavy heart. Hyoko V2(The Monsoon Wind) This form of Hyoko was only attained once the first incarnation of Nekros was slain. All of the Elemental Guardians attained some sort of more ethereal form after the energy once housed by Nekros flowed into them. The new and enhanced form of Hyoko boasted four arms capable of crushing most targets with ease, as well as two booster jets that were reduced in size from V1, yet stayed constant in thrust power. Hyoko ended up being the only Guardian to survive the initial encounter with Nekros. After the death of the four remaining Disciples at the hands of the Shattered Emperor during the Clash of Ages, Hyoko took it upon himself to train the Golden Ronin for his battle against Nekros. After the Final Confrontation, the Golden Ronin went into a coma due to removing his mask in order to cleanse Nekros. During this coma, his battle injuries claimed his life and Hyoko was the sole Guardian of Kagutsu. Arbouras was lowered into Kagutsu's Frozen Sea, and the citizens had to work themselves to the bone in order to prevent Kagutsu from falling into an anarchal state. Eventually, a new feudalism-esque government system was put into place. Hyoko V3(Dragon Drive) Hyoko becomes the pinnacle of physical and mental strength in his final, ultimate form. Inside the former Temple of the Elemental Guardians, Hyoko discovered a series of ancient scrolls that were intended to direct all six of the Guardians to their respective Diviners, guardians of ancient secrets scattered throughout the plains of Kagutsu. While it was intended for each Guardian to have a Diviner that interfaced with their robotic bodies, all of them but Hyoko met their end before they could search for the knowledge contained within them. Hyoko, after a long period of vigilante action in Kagutsu's cities, eventually followed the scrolls and found his Diviner, unlocking the knowledge necessary to achieve his final form. While in unison with his Diviner, Hyoko gains extensive new power. In addition to his existing strength and fighting prowess, Hyoko gains large, powerful wings from his Diviner. The Diviner also supplies powerful engines fueled by ethereal energy, offering Hyoko effortless flight. The Dragon Drive The Diviners do not create their own power. They are merely vessels for a massive flow of energy stemming from the Core of Kagutsu, known as Drives. The Known Elemental Guardians are shown below with their respective Drives that are held within the six Diviners. Yoshido--Terra Drive Hyoko--Dragon Drive Kaito--Lightning Drive Paiva--Mountain Drive Oexa--Typhoon Drive Axema--Inferno Drive The Dragon Drive is the only known drive that was ever put to use. Category:Kagutsu